You and I
by IreneReiko-chan
Summary: Summary: mereka bertemu dan saling jatuh cinta, namun banyak rintangan yang harus mereka hadapi salah satunya menyembunyikan identitas mereka masing-masing dan juga cinta masa lalu mereka. Apa yang akan mereka lakukan untuk menghadapinya?
1. Chapter 1

~Bleach~

Pairing: Ichigo x Rukia

Genre: Drama and Romance

Warning: OOC, Typo bertebaran. Jika ada kesamaan cerita, mohon dimaafkan

Karena cerita ini sepenuhnya dari otak author.

Chapter 1 : "Prolog"

Seorang pemuda jakung dengan jaket abu-abu tebalnya dan syal hitam yang melilit lehernya menatap langit malam yang dihiasi oleh salju yang turun didepan sebuah toko buku. Topi kupluk abu-abunya menutupi seluruh rambutnya dan kacamata hitam yang menutupi bola matanya, membuat orang-orang yang berlalu lalang memandang aneh padanya. Pemuda itu tersenyum lega saat orang-orang tak mengenali dirinya.

Di arah yang berlainan, seorang gadis bertubuh mungil berambut hitam sebahu tengah sibuk mendengarkan musik dari ponselnya dengan volume rendah sambil membaca sebuah novel. Jaket ungu tebal berbulu menutupi tubuh mungilnya dan syal pink lembut yang melilit leher putihnya. Kepulan asap dari udara dingin keluar dari hidung dan mulutnya saat ia bernapas maupun bergumam pelan seraya menunggu lampu lalu lintas yang masih menyalakan warna merah.

Saat merasa para pejalan kaki berjalan, ia pun ikut berjalan dan menutup novel yang ia baca. Alunan musik klasik masih senantiasa melantun dari _earphone_ yang terpasang di telinganya. Ia berjalan santai menuju toko buku yang berada diseberang jalan yang menjadi tujuan utamanya malam ini.

Didepan toko buku, ia merogoh kantung jaketnya dan membuka bungkus permen karet, lalu mengunyahnya. Ia buang bungkus itu di tempat sampah, lalu melangkahkan kaki mungilnya masuk ke dalam toko. Mulutnya yang sibuk mengunyah, hanya tersenyum saja saat karyawan toko menyapanya dengan hangat.

Ia berjalan menuju rak-rak novel yang sudah ia hafal dimana letaknya dan langsung memilih buku-buku yang akan ia beli. Saat menemukan buku yang ia cari, bibir ranumnya membentuk lengkungan senyum, lalu tangan putihnya bergerak meraih buku tersebut hingga tanpa sengaja menyentuh tangan seseorang yang sepertinya juga menginginkan buku itu. Ia menoleh dan mendapati seorang pemuda juga tengah menatap dirinya. Ia menautkan alisnya saat menatap penampilan pemuda itu.

"Kenapa kau menatapku dengan seperti itu, gadis kecil?" tanya pemuda itu dengan suara beratnya. Gadis itu hanya menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum sopan pada pemuda tinggi dihadapannya ini.

"Bukan apa-apa, Tuan. Hanya saja, penampilanmu terlihat mencurigakan dengan kacamata hitam itu dan juga topi kupluk yang anda pakai." Jawabnya masih dengan senyumannya. Pemuda itu hanya terdiam menatap dirinya, membuatnya menyadari sesuatu. "Ah, anda menginginkan buku ini, bukan? Silahkan anda ambil saja. Saya bisa mencari buku yang lain." Ucapnya sambil menyerahkan buku novel yang tersisa satu yang ia pegang pada pemuda itu.

Gadis itu berjalan menuju rak-rak buku novel yang lain, berharap menemukan buku yang lain, meninggal pemuda yang masih terdiam menatap buku yang telah gadis mungil itu berikan padanya.

Setelah menemukan buku yang menarik perhatiannya, ia berjalan ke kasir untuk membayar. Saat berjalan, ia tak menemukan pemuda aneh tadi lagi, mungkin saja ia sudah pergi, pikirnya. Ia langsung membayar buku novel bergenre _crime_ itu pada karyawan yang menyapanya tadi.

"Ini saja, Rukia-san?" Tanya karyawan itu dengan sopan pada gadis yang ia panggil Rukia itu.

"Ya. Sebenarnya tadi aku menemukan buku lain, tapi sudah kuberikan pada orang lain karena buku itu tinggal satu-satunya yang tersisa." Ucap Rukia sambil merapatkan jaketnya. Ia mengucapkan terima kasih setelah membayar pada karyawan bernama Hanatarou itu dan berjalan keluar toko.

Udara semakin dingin dan ia semakin melilitkan syalnya dan memasukkan tangan putihnya yang tidak terpasang sarung tangan kedalam saku jaketnya. Ia berjalan ke arah kiri dengan langkah yang tergesa-gesa. Ia semakin mempercepat langkahnya dan melewati gang kecil agar ia lebih cepat sampai ke rumah sahabatnya.

Tiba-tiba saja, ia langsung ditarik oleh seseorang dan mulutnya dibekap oleh sebuah tangan. Tubuhnya bertubrukan dengan tubuh orang itu yang sepertinya lebih tinggi darinya, membuatnya meronta kuat untuk dilepaskan. Bukannya melepaskan, orang itu bahkan memeluk tubuhnya agar ia berhenti bergerak, namun ia tak kehabisan akal. Dipijaknya kaki orang itu, membuat orang itu merintih kesakitan dengan suara yang sepertinya tak asing ditelinga Rukia.

Saat ia memandang, ia melihat pemuda yang ia temui di toko buku tadilah yang tengah membekap mulutnya. Pemuda itu langsung melepaskan kacamata hitam yang ia pakai dan menatap tajam dengan mata _hazel_ terangnya pada gadis berambut hitam yang juga tengah menatap tajam dirinya.

"Begitukah sikapmu pada orang yang sudah menyelamatkan nyawamu, gadis kecil?" Tanyanya dengan nada pelan.

"Menyelamatkan apanya, Tuan? Bukankah anda yang mencurigakan karena tiba-tiba menyekap seorang gadis didalam gang kecil?" Balas gadis itu. Pemuda itu menghela napas sehingga menimbulkan kepulan udara keluar dari mulutnya. Ditariknya tangan mungil gadis itu dan membawanya keluar gang, lalu mengenakan kembali kacamata hitamnya.

Setelahnya, ia melepaskan tangan gadis itu dan menatap gadis itu intense dibalik kacamatanya.

"Sebaiknya kau jangan lewat sana. Banyak pemabuk berhidung belang yang mengincar gadis-gadis disana." Ucap pemuda itu memperingatkan Rukia. Gadis itu menjadi salah tingkah dan mengangguk mengerti sambil meminta maaf karena salah menyangka tadi, lalu berterima kasih. Pemuda itu menggaruk kepalanya, bingung akan sikap gadis ini yang berubah sopan kembali padanya.

"Kau terlalu sopan padaku, gadis kecil. Biasa saja, aku tak terlalu jika terlalu formal." Ucap pemuda itu pelan dan Rukia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kalau boleh tahu, siapa nama anda, Tuan?" Tanya Rukia dan pemuda itu memandang bimbang pada gadis mungil dihadapannya ini. Antara mengatakan nama aslinya atau berbohong saja. Akhirnya ia mengalah dan mengatakan namanya yang asli.

"Namaku... Kurosaki Ichigo." Ucapnya pelan dan gadis itu hanya tersenyum manis padanya. Tidak terkejut ataupun berteriak histeris saat mendengar namanya. Membuatnya menyerngit heran.

"Baiklah Kurosaki-san. Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan aku. Harus kuakui, jika kau ingin menyelamatkan seseorang apalagi seorang gadis, sebaiknya jangan menyekapnya sepertiku tadi kalau tidak mau dikatakan penculik." Ucap Rukia sambil terkikik geli sedangkan pemuda dihadapannya hanya terdiam kembali seperti ditoko buku tadi.

"Kau tidak terkejut mendengar namaku?" gumamnya.

"Untuk apa terkejut? Rasanya agak aneh kalau aku tiba-tiba terkejut hanya karena mendengar nama orang yang tidak kukenal." Ucap Rukia sambil tertawa pelan. Tangannya semakin merapatkan jaketnya, berusaha menghangatkan diri.

"Anda benar-benar aneh. Sebaiknya anda lepaskan topi dan kacamata anda. Anda ditatap aneh sedari tadi oleh orang-orang." Sambung Rukia sambil memandang orang-orang yang lewat. Kemudian ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Ichigo. "Terima kasih, Kurosaki-san. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Hari sudah semakin gelap dan dingin. Sampai jumpa lagi." Ichigo menyambut tangan itu dan tidak mengatakan apapun bahkan saat gadis itu telah pergi.

Tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum sembari menatap tangannya yang tadi menyalami tangan gadis kecil yang terasa hangat walau cuaca sudah semakin dingin. Ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ke arah yang berlainan dengan Rukia. Senyumnya hilang dan ia menghentikan langkahnya dengan tatapan kesal.

"Sial, aku lupa menanyakan namanya."

* * *

Disebuah mansion yang megah, seorang pemuda berambut biru tengah memainkan ponselnya sembari tidur-tiduran diatas sofa berwarna hitam yang terlihat empuk. Mata birunya memandang fokus pada layar ponsel sedangkan bibirnya membentuk senyuman kemenangan. Saat pintu dibuka, ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada seseorang yang memakai kacamata dan topi kupluk yang tidak ia kenali.

"Siapa kau?" tanyanya. Orang itu langsung melepaskan kacamatanya dan topi kupluknya sehingga memperlihatkan rambut orange cerah yang terlihat berantakan dan membuangnya tepat dihadapan pemuda biru itu.

Pemuda biru itu langsung tertawa keras setelah mengetahui bahwa sahabatnya yang memakai topi kupluk tadi. Perutnya terasa melilit karena tertawa dengan keras. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan sahabatnya akan berpenampilan seperti orang aneh hanya untuk membeli buku novel. Sedangkan yang ditertawakan, langsung menendang sahabatnya dari sofa hingga membuatnya terjungkal kedepan. Ia hanya menyeringai senang menatap sahabatnya yang mengelus punggungnya yang kesakitan.

"Kau bisa membuatku tidak tampil dipanggung selama seminggu, Jeruk!" Ucapnya dengan nada keras.

"Salahmu sendiri, Grimmjow sialan. Aku bukan bahan tertawaan." Balasnya tak kalah sengit. Ia kemudian merogoh saku jaketnya dan melemparkan sebuah buku berukuran sedang pada sahabatnya yang ditangkap sempurna olehnya.

"Lain kali kalau kau mau beli novel, carilah sendiri atau minta pacarmu untuk membelikannya untukmu. Kau membuatku disangka penculik tadi." Bukannya berterima kasih, pemuda biru itu malah menengadahkan tangannya. "Mana novel yang satu lagi? Bukankah aku menitipkan dua buku padamu?"

"Tadi tersisa satu dan seorang gadis mengambilnya." Jawab Ichigo sambil mengalihkan pandangannya. Grimmjow menangkap gelagat aneh sahabatnya dan seringainya tiba-tiba muncul diparas tampannya.

"Gadis? Apa dia cantik? Seksi?" Tanya Grimmjow sambil mengelus dagunya. Seringainya masih terlihat diwajahnya. Sedangkan Ichigo langsung menendang wajah Grimmjow yang tengah menyeringai.

"Bukankah pacarmu, Nel sudah cukup?!" Ichigo langsung berjalan masuk ke kamarnya yang berada dilantai dua sambil menenteng kacamata dan topi kupluk miliknya setelah puas menendang wajah mesum sahabatnya itu. Sedangkan Grimmjow hanya berdecak dan tersenyum sembari menyeka darah yang keluar dari bibirnya akibat tendangan sahabat orange-nya itu.

Pemuda orange itu langsung merogoh saku jaketnya dan meletakkan sebuah buku novel yang tadi diberikan oleh gadis mungil padanya diatas kasur, kemudian melepaskan jaketnya dan menggantinya dengan _sweater_ cokelatnya. Ia berbohong pada Grimmjow tadi karena ia ingin membaca buku yang di berikan gadis mungil tadi padanya. Entah kenapa ia tidak rela memberikan buku novel itu pada siapapun termasuk Grimmjow.

Ditatapnya cover novel itu. Disana terdapat gambar dua buah tangan yang saling tergenggam dan diatasnya terdapat judul, "You and I, huh?" dan nama pengarangnya, "Sode No Shirayuki." Gumamnya. Ia mulai membuka lembar novel itu dan membacanya dengan seksama.

* * *

Kuchiki Rukia menggosok-gosokkan tangannya dan menghembuskan napasnya ke telapak tangannya untuk menghangatkannya. Kemudian ia memasukkan kembali tangan mungilnya kedalam saku jaket. Ia benar-benar kedinginan saat ini dan untung saja rumah sahabatnya, Hinamori Momo tidak jauh dari tempat ia berjalan saat ini. Ia berniat menginap semalam disana untuk berdiskusi mengenai tugas kuliah mereka.

Bibir mungilnya membentuk senyum saat mengingat seorang pemuda asing yang tinggi dan aneh telah menolongnya dengan cara yang aneh. Bahkan dengan polosnya, pemuda itu bertanya kenapa ia tidak terkejut mendengar namanya. Benar-benar aneh. Ia hanya akan terkejut jika ia mengenali atau pernah mendengar nama pemuda itu, tapi tak sekalipun ia pernah mendengar ataupun bertemu dengannya, jadi ia tidak akan terkejut.

Senyumnya semakin mengembang tatkala mata violetnya yang besar melihat rumah Hinamori hanya berjarak beberapa meter lagi dan ia bisa menghangatkan diri didepan perapian ditemani secangkir cokelat panas sambil membahas tugas kuliah. Begitu sampai, ia langsung mengetuk pintu rumah sederhana itu hingga seorang gadis yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu menyambut hangat dirinya dan menyuruhnya untuk masuk.

"Pasti diluar benar-benar dingin, Rukia-chan?" Tanya Hinamori sembari menyiapkan cokelat panas di dapur untuk sahabatnya yang sudah menggigil sedari tadi dan sekarang duduk nyaman didepan perapian.

"Aku hampir saja mati membeku, Momo. Kurasa Yuki-Onna benar-benar mengamuk saat ini." Ucapnya dengan nada bercanda sedangkan sahabatnya tertawa mendengar candaannya. Mana mungkin Yuki-Onna mengamuk. Semua orang juga tahu bahwa sebentar lagi pasti badai salju akan datang, makanya udara semakin dingin diluar.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan novelmu, Rukia-chan?" Tanya Hinamori sambil menyerahkan segelas cokelat panas pada Rukia dan duduk disamping sahabatnya.

"Syukurlah, novelku laku keras. Bahkan karena novelku itu, aku diselamatkan oleh orang aneh." Ucap Rukia sambil menyesap cokelat hangat dengan senyum simpul.

"Aneh?"

"Ya, seorang pemuda dengan topi kupluk dan jaket tebalnya. Ditambah kacamata hitam yang ia kenakan saat malam, bukankah aneh?" Hinamori menganggukkan kepalanya setuju. Mana ada orang yang mengenakan kacamata hitam di malam hari, apalagi ditengah hari bersalju. "Lalu, kau diselamatkan dari apa?"

"Dari orang mesum. Ia tiba-tiba membekap mulutku dan memelukku dari belakang seperti penculik, kau tahu. Tapi, saat ia membuka kacamatanya, aku melihat mata _hazel_ yang begitu hangat dan indah. Aku tak tahu kalau seorang pria bisa memiliki mata indah seperti itu." Ucap Rukia dengan jujur. Hinamori langsung tersenyum jahil pada Rukia begitu mendengar sahabatnya yang tak pernah tertarik dengan seorang laki-laki pun kecuali laki-laki imajinasinya kini memuji bola mata seorang pemuda yang bahkan belum ia kenal.

"Ah, aku mengerti. Kau sedang jatuh cinta, Rukia-chan." Rukia hanya tertawa kecil menanggapinya. "Belum saatnya aku jatuh cinta, Momo. Karena sekarang saatnya mengerjakan tugas. Ayo, aku tak mau Zaraki-sensei membantai kita besok." Ucap Rukia membuat Hinamori cemberut.

"Kau tak asik, Rukia-chan." Rukia hanya tertawa pelan sambil mencubit gemas pipi sahabatnya itu.

To Be Continued

* * *

 **fic ini selingan dari fic Reiko yang Diamond White Moon.**

 **gimana menurut minna-san cerita IchiRuki kedua punya Reiko?**

 **maaf jika fic Reiko masih belum bagus karena Reiko masih pemula**

 **akhir kata**

 **RnR, please?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ketukan sandal kayu itu menggema di koridor kantor berlantai lima yang sepi tanpa seorangpun yang melewatinya kecuali seorang gadis berkimono putih dan bertubuh mungil serta berambut lavender pucat panjang. Mata violetnya terlihat sangat tenang walau terdapat rasa lelah di sana.

Tepat di ujung koridor, senyum tipis terlihat di bibirnya tatkala mengingat sudah sebulan ia tak berkunjung ke tempat yang telah menemaninya selama tiga tahun terakhir. Segera ia putar knop pintu kayu itu hingga menimbulkan decitan pelan dan melangkah masuk. Seorang pria berambut putih langsung menyambut ramah kedatangannya dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk di sofa empuk di sampingnya.

"Shirayuki- _chan,_ selamat atas novel ke-35 mu. Kau benar-benar seorang penulis yang cemerlang."

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapinya, "Dan juga, sangat disayangkan kami harus kehilangan penulis sepertimu, Shirayuki- _chan._ " Ucap pria itu dengan nada getir. Gadis itu memandang tanya padanya.

"Apa maksudmu, Ukitake- _san_?"

"Kuchiki Byakuya memintaku untuk memutuskan kontrak kerja kita segera." Jawabnya sambil menyerahkan sebuah amplop cokelat pada gadis yang telah bekerja padanya selama tiga tahun. "Padahal aku sudah mengatakan padanya bahwa aku tak bisa melakukannya kecuali kau sendiri yang mengatakannya padaku, Shirayuki- _chan._ Tapi, Kau tahu bagaimana kakakmu dibanding diriku kan, Shirayuki-chan?"

Tangan putih gadis itu menerima amplop itu dengan gemetar. Mata violetnya melebar tak percaya dan suaranya tercekat. Tanpa sadar, ia menggenggam terlalu erat amplop coklat itu hingga membuatnya menjadi rusak.

"Apa-apaan ini, _Nii-sama?_ " gumamnya.

~Bleach~

Pairing: Ichigo x Rukia

Genre: Drama and Romance

Warning: OOC, Typo bertebaran. Jika ada kesamaan cerita, mohon dimaafkan

Karena cerita ini sepenuhnya dari otak author.

"R-Rukia- _sama_ , Kuchiki- _sama_ sedang ada tamu." Ucap seorang wanita dengan nada pasrah sambil mencoba menahan tubuh seorang gadis mungil yang bahkan tak mengeluarkan suaranya sama sekali. Tangan mungilnya tengah menggenggam erat sebuah amplop coklat. Gadis berambut hitam sebahu terlihat tak peduli sama sekali akan sopan santun saat ini dan terus berjalan hingga ia mendobrak kasar pintu kayu itu.

Disana, dengan wajah dinginnya, seorang pria berambut hitam panjang menatap gadis mungil yang tengah mengusik dirinya bersama pria berambut silver. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya, mengisyaratkan agar wanita yang menjabat sebagai sekretarisnya untuk pergi sedangkan pria berambut silver itu hanya tersenyum sembari melangkah keluar ruangan.

Merasa bahwa hanya tinggal dirinya dan sang kakak, ia berjalan mendekat dan menjatuhkan dirinya di atas kursi yang sebelumnya diduduki oleh pria silver asing tadi sambil menyilangkan tangannya dengan angkuh.

"Apa yang _Nii-sama_ lakukan kali ini?" Tanya Rukia dengan nada datar khas Kuchiki miliknya. Mata violetnya menatap nyalang ke arah kakak yang dulu sangat ia hormati.

"Berhenti menjadi penulis hal yang tak penting dan laksanakan pertunanganmu dengan Shiba Kaien segera." Jawabnya datar. Rukia mendengus pelan mendengar ucapan Kuchiki Byakuya. Tak penting? Apakah bertunangan dengan seseorang yang tidak ia cintai dan mencintainya itu penting? Pikirnya.

Gadis itu meletakkan amplop coklat dan menyerahkannya pada Byakuya, lalu berdiri dari duduknya. Mata violet-nya menatap nanar sosok Byakuya yang tetap memasang wajah dingin padanya. Hatinya semakin terluka dengan sikap sang kakak yang hanya taat pada peraturan Kuchiki dan menghukum siapapun yang melanggar aturannya tanpa terkecuali termasuk dirinya.

Sosok kakak penyayang dan hangat yang ia cintai telah hilang entah kemana, digantikan dengan sosok dingin yang akan mencapai apapun agar kekayaan keluarga Kuchiki tidak berakhir. Rukia hanya menghela napas pelan dan mulai melangkah menjauhi sang kakak dan berhenti tepat di depan pintu. Hilang sudah tingkah angkuh dan tatapan menantangnya. Ia merasa bahwa sia-sia saja jika berbicara dengan kakaknya seperti tadi.

"Jangan mengurus urusanku lagi, _Nii-sama_. Rukia yang dulu sudah lama hilang semenjak _Nii-sama_ mengusirnya tiga tahun yang lalu tanpa memberinya kesempatan sedikitpun. Rukia yang sekarang akan melakukan apa yang ia inginkan tanpa paksaan siapapun termasuk dari _Nii-sama._ "

"Yang kubutuhkan bukanlah uang, tahta ataupun pakaian indah yang selalu _Nii-sama_ berikan padaku melainkan rasa percaya dan sayang _Nii-sama_ padaku. Tapi, sepertinya itu hanya mimpi yang sulit kugapai. Bukan begitu, _Nii-sama_?" Pintu kayu itu ia buka dan melangkah pergi dari sana, meninggalkan sosok Byakuya yang masih menatap datar pintu dan beralih ke seonggok amplop rusak di atas meja.

Disisi lain, Rukia mempercepat langkahnya bahkan hampir berlari meninggalkan gedung perusahaan Kuchiki dengan air mata yang mengalir deras di pipi putihnya. Syal putih yang semula terlilit rapi kini sudah berantakan namun ia tak memperdulikan sama sekali. Bahkan suara orang-orang yang memanggil dirinya tak ia dengarkan.

Setelahnya, ia merasa dirinya di tarik oleh seseorang dengan kuat kebelakang dan membuatnya jatuh di atas tubuh orang tersebut. Dapat ia rasakan, orang itu terengah-engah dan tangannya yang memeluk tubuhnya dengan gerakan protektif.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, gadis kecil?!" Gertak orang itu dengan kasar membuat dirinya terkejut. Suara gertakan itu terasa _familiar_ baginya dan ia mendongak menatap kaget sosok pemuda berambut jingga berantakan dengan mata hazel yang ia sukai tengah menatap marah sekaligus cemas padanya bersamaan dengan keringat yang banyak mengalir di dahinya.

"Kurosaki... Ichigo- _san?"_

* * *

Helaan napas pelan keluar dari mulut sosok pemuda berambut jingga berantakan yang tengah bersandar di dinding sambil bersedekap tangan menatap seorang pria separuh baya berjas putih khas seorang dokter yang membalut pergelangan kaki gadis mungil berambut hitam yang terus berdiam diri sejak tadi.

Beruntung saja ia masih bisa menarik gadis mungil itu sebelum ia ditabrak mobil. Sedari perjalanan menuju kemari, gadis itu terus saja menangis dalam diam tanpa ada ekspresi syok sama sekali. Beruntung juga saat kejadian tadi, tak ada satu orangpun mungkin yang memotret kejadian dirinya dan malah mencemaskan keadaan gadis mungil yang baru ia temui untuk kedua kalinya.

Gadis mungil itu terus menatap kosong kearah lantai dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa pemuda itu baca. Terlalu banyak emosi bercampur, membuatnya tak bisa menyimpulkan apa yang tengah gadis mungil itu hadapi saat ini.

Matanya beralih ke sosok pria separuh baya yang sepertinya sudah selesai memerban kaki gadis mungil itu dengan amat rapi.

"Bagaimana kakinya, _Oyaji_?"

"Hanya terkilir gara-gara kau salah menarik dirinya, anak bodoh. Seharusnya kau bersikap lebih lembut pada seorang gadis apalagi gadis manis seperti dia." Gerutu pria bernama Kurosaki Isshin pada anaknya pertamanya.

Ichigo menatap tajam pada sosok ayah yang ia anggap ayah terbodoh dan teraneh di dunia. Isshin mengabaikan tatapan tajam Ichigo dan memilih tersenyum manis pada sosok gadis yang terlihat melamunkan sesuatu dihadapannya.

"Jadi, katakan padaku siapa namamu, gadis manis?" Tanya Isshin dengan nada semangat pada Rukia. Gadis itu tersentak pelan dan memandang kikuk Isshin yang tengah tersenyum hangat padanya.

"Aku merasa berterima kasih padamu karena akhirnya putra bodohku membawa pulang seorang gadis. Hampir saja aku mengira dia homo karena selalu dengan teman laki-lakinya." Bisiknya pelan didekat Rukia sambil sesekali mengintip Ichigo dengan tatapan kasihan.

Buagh! Praang!

Tubuh Isshin berhasil terpental keluar jendela dengan tidak elitnya setelah mendapat tendangan dari Ichigo. Wajahnya tampak menahan emosi karena mendengar bisik Isshin yang bisa dibilang tidak pelan dan tak masuk akal sama sekali.

Gadis itu hanya memandangi kejadian itu dalam diam. Ia pandangi sosok Ichigo yang tengah menggaruk kepalanya sambil berjalan mendekatinya.

Ctaak!

" _Ittai_..." Gumamnya pelan sambil mengusap dahinya yang memerah akibat jentikkan tiba-tiba Ichigo. Pemuda jingga itu tampak tak peduli dan mengambil kursi milik ayahnya dan meletakkannya tepat di hadapan gadis yang belum ia ketahui namanya.

Gadis itu kembali diam sembari tangan putihnya tetap mengelus dahinya. Ichigo terus memandanginya tanpa ada niatan untuk meminta maaf dan menunggu gadis itu untuk berbicara.

" _Arigatou dan gomennasai_ , Kurosaki- _san._ " Ucap Rukia tiba-tiba dengan suara lemahnya. Ichigo tak menanggapi perkataan gadis itu sama sekali seakan jika ia menanyainya, gadis itu kembali bersedih dan ia tak menginginkan sama sekali melihat gadis itu menangis hingga ia memilih untuk menanyakan hal lain."Siapa namamu, gadis kecil?"

"Rukia. Kuchiki Rukia." Ucap gadis itu dengan suara lemah. Pemuda itu menganggukkan kepalanya. Akhirnya ia mengetahui nama gadis yang ia temui sebelumnya.

Pemuda itu kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Rukia.

"Sudah waktunya makan malam. Ayo, kau harus ikut makan bersama keluargaku. Aku yakin Yuzu sedang memasak sekarang." Ucap Ichigo dengan senyum tipisnya. Gadis itu menerima uluran tangan itu dengan ragu. Saat hendak berdiri, tubuhnya sedikit oleng mengingat kakinya yang terkilir dan saat menuju kemari, ia digendong oleh pemuda itu dipunggungnya. Beruntung, Ichigo dengan sigap menahan tubuh gadis itu dan membantunya berjalan menuju dapur.

Dan benar dugaannya. Adiknya, Yuzu, tengah memasak dan dibantu oleh kembarannya tak lupa juga sang ayah yang sudah melepaskan jas kerjanya dan mengganggu kegiatan adik-adiknya memasak yang langsung di tendang oleh Karin.

Yuzu yang menyadari keberadaan mereka berdua, langsung menunda pekerjaannya dan menyambut Rukia dengan penuh semangat, berbeda dengan kembarannya yang hanya tersenyum tipis dan bersikap sopan.

"Kau sedang masak apa, Yuzu?" Tanya Ichigo saat melihat betapa banyaknya sayur yang sedang dipotong Karin dan juga mencium aroma pedas dari _pot_ besar.

"Karena _Onii-chan_ bilang akan pulang hari ini, jadi aku membuat _ramen._ Dan sangat kebetulan cuaca sedang dingin makanya aku membuat _ramen_ pedas. Kau tak keberatan kan, _Onee-chan_?" Rukia sedikit kebingungan dengan situasi dan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Yuzu tersenyum lebar dan menyuruh Ichigo dan Rukia untuk menunggu ramennya selesai di ruang makan, lalu kembali dengan kegiatan memasaknya.

* * *

Wajah Rukia kembali cerah seperti awal Ichigo bertemu beberapa hari yang lalu setelah makan malam yang dihiasi oleh tingkah konyol ayahnya. Setidaknya, kekonyolannya kali ini berguna, pikir Ichigo.

Saat ini, Ichigo dan Rukia hanya duduk di beranda belakang rumah di temani secangkir teh hangat yang telah dibuat oleh Ichigo sendiri sedangkan anggota keluarga yang lain tengah sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

Isshin menyuruh Rukia untuk menginap malam ini di rumah mereka hingga esok setelah menanyakan dimana si gadis tinggal dan ia mengatakan bahwa ia tak memiliki tempat tinggal di kota Karakura dan berencana hanya menyelesaikan pekerjaannya hari ini dan berangkat setelah menyelesaikannya. Namun, karena kecelakaan tak terduga tadi dan juga hari sudah larut malam, tentu saja tidak akan ada pesawat yang akan melakukan penerbangan menuju Soul Society saat ini.

"Kau tidak kedinginan?" Tanya Ichigo sambil menatap gadis mungil yang menolak menggunakan jaket milik Ichigo dan hanya menggunakan kaos tipis ungu miliknya padahal sedari tadi bibirnya terus bergetar kedinginan.

"Bohong jika kubilang tidak." Balas Rukia sambil tersenyum tipis. Ia merasa dirinya sudah jauh lebih baikan jika bersama Ichigo maupun keluarganya. "Aku hanya merasa tenang jika seperti ini, Kurosaki- _san_. Rasanya seperti bebanku dibawa oleh dinginnya salju." Lanjutnya.

Ichigo mendengus pelan mendengarnya. Ia segera melepaskan jaket miliknya hingga menampakkan sweater biru tua tebal dan memasangkannya di tubuh gadis rapuh itu, "Jangan menolaknya. Aku tak mau kau mati kedinginan hanya karena pikiran konyolmu itu. Setidaknya jika kau punya masalah, kau bisa mengatakannya padaku dan bukannya membekukan tubuh mungilmu di tumpukan salju atau sebagainya." Rukia hanya terdiam dan sesaat kemudian tersenyum malu dengan guratan merah tipis di pipi putihnya. Bibir mungilnya menggumamkan terima kasih dengan sangat pelan.

"Dan juga, aku ingin kau memanggilku dengan Ichigo. Aku tidak terlalu suka jika kau memanggilku dengan nama keluargaku, seakan-akan kau memanggil ayahku dan bukannya diriku." Sambungnya sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain selain wajah Rukia dengan rona tipis yang juga menempel di pipinya. Ia sedikit malu saat mengatakan permintaannya pada sosok yang bahkan baru ia temui dua kali itu.

Rukia menganggukkan kepalanya dan suasana kembali hening. Mereka larut dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing hingga hanya suara hembusan angin yang terdengar. Walau begitu, entah kenapa suasana heningnya terasa nyaman dan mereka sangat menyukainya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sedari tadi terdapat tiga tumpukan kepala yang mengintip kegiatan mereka dan tersenyum penuh arti pada mereka. Setelahnya, salah satu dari mereka mulai beranjak dari sana sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya ke wajahnya, membuat yang lain bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi padanya.

"Panas sekali di sini. Lebih baik aku ke kamar dulu, Yuzu, _Oyaji_." Ucap salah satu pengintip yang ternyata Karin, saudara kembar Yuzu. Seakan mengerti dengan ucapan Karin, Isshin dan Yuzu langsung cengengesan dan beranjak dari sana dan membiarkan dua orang yang tengah larut dalam suasana romantis mereka sendirian. Namun, Karin sedikit menyesali ucapannya tadi dan kini ia dihadapkan dengan tingkah konyol ayahnya yang tengah memeluk poster sang Ibu yang luar biasa lebar dan melompat-lompat seperti anak kecil.

"Masaki, sebentar lagi kita akan memiliki cucu!"

* * *

Sementara itu, seorang pria bertubuh tinggi tengah merapikan koper hitamnya sambil tersenyum riang. Hatinya merasa senang karena akhirnya ia bisa kembali ke kota tempatnya tinggal dulu dan juga menemui pujaan hati yang telah lama tak ia jumpai.

Esok, ia akan meninggalkan Hueco Mundo dan kembali ke Soul Society dikarenakan sang ayah yang menugaskannya untuk memimpin salah satu perusahaan milik ayahnya padanya di Soul Society yang hampir bangkrut.

Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kasur setelah selesai memasukkan seluruh pakaiannya ke dalam koper. Rasa penatnya hilang saat mengingat sosok pujaan hati yang selama ini terus menghampiri pikirannya. Sosok yang menyatakan cintanya tepat sebelum keberangkatannya menuju Hueco Mundo empat tahun yang lalu dan berjanji akan menunggu dirinya dengan sabar.

"Rukia, tunggulah aku."

To Be Continued

* * *

 **Chapter 2 update!**

 **huwa! maaf ya minna-san, udah sebulan lebih Reiko gak nulis fanfic T_T dan malah bikin Rukia dan Byaku-nii berantem. huwaa, gomenne! #plak.  
**

 **oh ya, ada yang bisa nebak siapa pemuda yang lagi mikirin Rukia sekarang? dan alasan Byaku-nii ngusir Rukia?**

 **makasih juga untuk Viselle, Azura Kuchiki, Classiera Niza, virgo24, VQCristhya, Rini desu, dan Izumi Kagawa atas review dan sarannya. Reiko benar-benar terbantu :)**

 **baiklah, kalau begitu sampai ketemu di chap depan, minna-san!**

 **akhir kata,**

 **RnR, please?**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Pluk...Pluk...Pluk...

Kuchiki Rukia menghela napas pelan. Pikiran kembali mengingat kejadian dua hari lalu saat di Karakura. Mata violetnya memandang hamparan laut biru yang dihiasi dengan salju putih yang turun dari langit dengan tatapan sedih.

Dilemparnya kembali batu pipih yang ia genggam ke laut sehingga menimbulkan bunyi 'Pluk' saat memantul di atas air. Bahkan melakukan kegiatan yang biasa membuatnya tenang saja gagal. Pikirannya terus merasa gusar entah kenapa.

Ia ingat dua hari yang lalu saat ia berada dirumah Kurosaki Ichigo, pemuda itu berhasil membuatnya melupakan kejadian bersama _Nii-sama_ dikantor hanya dalam beberapa menit. Pemuda itu bahkan tak menanyakan perihal apa yang terjadi padanya dan malah menyuruhnya untuk makan malam bersama keluarganya setelah ia hampir mencelakakan dirinya dan Ichigo. Tapi entah kenapa saat menginjakkan kaki ke Soul Society, ia kembali mengingat hal itu.

"Dasar bodoh! Kenapa kau masih memikirkannya?!" Gerutunya pada dirinya sendiri. Tangan mungilnya yang tak teralaskan sarung tangan, memukul-mukul pelan kepalanya dengan kesal.

"Sebaiknya kau berhenti memukul kepalamu sendiri dan menjadi semakin bodoh." Ejek seseorang di belakang Rukia. Gadis itu berbalik dan menatap terkejut ke arah pemilik suara yang sudah empat tahun tak ia dengar lagi.

Disana, berdiri sosok pemuda jakung dengan jaket merah maroon yang tebal. Rambut merah terang yang semakin panjang diikat _ponytail_ dan tangannya yang ia masukkan ke dalam saku jaket, membuatnya terlihat lebih tampan daripada saat terakhir ia melihatnya.

Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar menatap Rukia yang terdiam dengan mata violetnya yang melebar dan mulutnya yang ternganga. Tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"Renji?"

~Bleach~

Pairing: Ichigo x Rukia

Genre: Drama and Romance

Warning: OOC, Typo bertebaran. Jika ada kesamaan cerita, mohon dimaafkan

Karena cerita ini sepenuhnya dari otak author.

Kurosaki Ichigo menghela napas lelah. Jemari kokohnya memijit pelipisnya sedangkan tangan yang satu lagi menggenggam ponsel miliknya yang menyala. Ia melonggarkan dasi hitam dan membuka satu kancing atas kemeja putihnya. Ia benar-benar kegerahan!

Jemarinya segera mengetik sesuatu dan kemudian memasukkan kembali kedalam saku jasnya. Ia kembali menghela napas lelah.

"Ajakan kencan dari Orihime- _chan_ lagi?" Tanya Grimmjow yang sibuk membaca skripsi dialog drama miliknya, meski syuting hari ini telah selesai dan akan disambung keesokan harinya.

Pemuda jingga itu mendengus pelan, tak berniat untuk mengiyakan pertanyaan yang sudah jelas jawabannya. Ia baru saja pulang dari Karakura kemarin lalu esoknya ia langsung berangkat syuting film yang sudah di _schedule-kan_ oleh manajernya yang super disiplin seminggu yang lalu dan kini ia dipaksa oleh salah satu aktris tercantik dan terseksi di Jepang untuk berkencan hari ini juga setelah kesekian kalinya ia menolak.

Jujur saja, ia sering dianggap bodoh ataupun idiot oleh Grimmjow maupun rekan sesama manajemen lainnyanya seperti Toushiro dan Ishida. Menolak sosok gadis yang paling diincar seluruh lelaki di Jepang untuk berkencan dengannya dan dia dianggap bodoh, idiot bahkan gila?! Yang benar saja!

Tentu saja ia memiliki alasan tersendiri kenapa ia menolak permintaan gadis yang telah ia kenal semenjak sekolah menengah. Gadis yang bahkan sudah menjadi primadona di sekolahnya karena kecantikan dan keseksian dan tak lupa dengan sikap lugunya. Tentu saja ia juga dekat dengan sosok gadis itu karena ia juga pernah menaruh hati pada Inoue Orihime.

"Kau menolak lagi, jeruk?"

"Tidak. Aku menerimanya." Jawab Ichigo dengan wajah lelah. Tenaganya benar-benar terkuras habis karena ia harus berakting sebagai pemeran utama yang jago menggunakan _katana_ dan banyaknya adegan _action_ yang harus ia lakukan yang bahkan belum mencapai satu episode.

Braak!

Skripsi Grimmjow terjatuh ke lantai dengan dramatis dan ia memandang shock sosok Ichigo yang wajahnya tertutupi oleh handuk kecil dengan mata yang melotot.

"Kau, apa?!" Ichigo berdecak pelan dan melempar handuk kecil miliknya pada Grimmjow dengan kesal. "Jangan memulai, Grimm."

Grimmjow tetap memandang Ichigo namun dengan ekspresi yang aneh. Ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan sahabat jingganya ini. Rasanya seperti kepala jingga itu telah terbentur sesuatu dan membuat otaknya berfungsi semua. Dan itu terjadi setelah ia pulang dari kota kelahirannya.

Kepala birunya mulai memikirkan berbagai spekulasi aneh yang mungkin saja menjadi penyebab Jeruk busuk kesayangannya tiba-tiba mengubah pikirannya setelah sekian lama. Astaga, ingin rasanya ia membawa Ichigo ke rumah sakit milik ayah Ishida untuk diperiksa. Ah mungkin, lebih bagus jika langsung di sinar-x saja kepala jingganya, pikir Grimmjow.

"Ah, tunggu dulu. Kau menerimanya karena ada alasan, bukan?"

Ichigo mengabaikan pertanyaan Grimmjow dan berjalan keluar begitu saja diikuti oleh sang manajer, Ise Nanao. Ia berhenti sejenak dan berbalik memandang Nanao dengan tatapan meminta maaf. Seolah mengerti, Nanao langsung memberikan kunci mobil milik Ichigo dan juga jaket abu-abu kesayangan sang aktor sekaligus penyanyi dan model tampan yang telah ia gantungkan daritadi di tangannya.

Mengerti, jika sang aktor ingin bersantai atau mungkin untuk bertemu dengan gadis masa lalu-nya dan berkencan. Entahlah, ia tak mau mencampuri urusan si aktor tampan kecuali mengenai pekerjaan dan kesehatannya. Toh, mencampuri urusan pribadi seseorang terutama masalah percintaan adalah hal yang merepotkan baginya.

"Hanya dua jam, Kurosaki- _san._ " Ujar Nanao sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya dan berjalan menuju ruang ganti artis. Sedangkan Ichigo hanya tersenyum dan berlari menuju mobil miliknya.

.

.

.

Pantai Karakura yang biasanya terlihat ramai terutama saat musim panas tiba kini terlihat sepi akan pengunjung kecuali dua orang berbeda gender dengan jaket tebal masing-masing yang menghangatkan tubuh mereka dari udara dingin dan angin pantai. Mereka berdua terduduk di sebuah batang kayu yang terdapat di pinggir pantai dengan sekaleng _ocha_ panas yang baru saja dibeli oleh Renji di mesin minuman di seberang jalan.

Setelah menyapa Rukia, gadis itu langsung berlari kearahnya lalu memeluk erat dirinya dan menangis setelahnya. Gadis itu hanya menangis terisak selama lima belas menit tanpa mengatakan apapun atau meraung-raung dalam pelukannya. Ia hanya menangis dan setelahnya langsung berhenti lalu menyambut kedatangannya dengan senyum dan mata yang sembab oleh air mata.

Dan Renji tahu kalau air mata Rukia bukanlah air mata bahagia.

"Apa kau berubah menjadi penyihir?" Canda Rukia. Gadis itu merasa tak nyaman dengan kesunyian yang ia sebabkan sendiri. Ia merutuki dirinya yang tiba-tiba menjadi gadis cengeng dihadapan sahabat sekaligus orang yang ia sukai semenjak kecil. Seharusnya ia menyambut kedatangan Renji dengan bahagia, bukan membuat pemuda itu malah mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

Pemuda itu tetap diam dan memilih menyesap _ocha_ kaleng sambil memandang hamparan laut di tengah musim dingin. Ia kemudian menghela napas pelan dan memandang ke arah Rukia yang juga terdiam karena candaannya yang tak digubris oleh Renji.

"Apa kau bertengkar lagi dengan Byakuya- _san_?" Tanya Renji _to the point._ Gadis itu sedikit terkejut dan memandang ke arah lain selain Renji. bibirnya membentuk sebuah lekungan senyum.

"Tidak. Aku dan _Nii-sama_ akur-akur saja." Balas tanpa memandang sedikitpun ke arah Renji dengan suara yang gugup. Tangan mungilnya mengenggam erat kaleng _ocha_ yang telah kosong dengan tangan yang bergetar.

Renji terus memandang Rukia dengan tatapan tak yakin. Ia sudah mengenal sosok gadis mungil manis sejak kecil membuatnya mengetahui apa yang menjadi permasalahan si gadis pujaan hati. Pasti tentang sang pemimpin keluarga Kuchiki yang terkenal dingin bahkan ke sang adik.

Dulu saat mereka masih kecil, ia sering berkunjung ke mansion Kuchiki untuk bermain dengan Rukia. Saat itu, Kuchiki Byakuya adalah sosok kakak yang penyayang pada mereka berdua dan selalu bermain bersama kami jika ia sudah pulang sekolah.

Namun saat hari kelulusannya, Kuchiki Ginrei, kakeknya Rukia yang seorang pemilik perusahaan terbesar di Jepang sekaligus satu-satunya keluarga yang dimiliki Rukia dan kakaknya meninggal. Ia mewariskan seluruh kekayaannya pada Byakuya dan meneruskan perusahaan Kuchiki.

Beberapa bulan setelahnya, yang ia tahu sikap Byakuya berubah menjadi sosok pemuda yang dingin.

"Baiklah, kau bisa menceritakan masalahmu kapan saja padaku, Rukia." Ucap Renji menyerah.

Gadis mungil itu tetap memalingkan wajahnya walau ia sempat bergumam terima kasih pada Renji. ia merasa jika ia menceritakan masalahnya pada sosok yang ia sukai ini, ia hanya akan merepotkannya saja. Terlebih, Renji baru saja pulang ke Soul Society dan ia tak bisa meminta pemuda itu mendengarkan ceritanya dan membuatnya lelah. Seharusnya kini, mereka bersenang-senang menyambut kedatangan Renji dan bukan dalam situasi yang seperti ini.

Pemuda itu melirik ke arah jam tangan kulit yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Bibirnya melengkung tersenyum dan ia langsung berdiri dari duduknya.

"Mau kemana kau, Renji?" Tanya Rukia yang menyadari bahwa pria yang duduk disampingnya telah bangkit dari duduknya. Ia lihat pemuda itu tiba-tiba tersenyum senang padanya seakan lupa dengan suasana canggung tadi dan mengulurkan tangannya padanya.

"Ke tempat Urahara- _san_. Kau ikut?"

.

.

.

Pemuda orange jabrik itu terus menghela napas lelah. Baru saja ia hendak pergi ke toko buku untuk membeli novel karangan Sode No Shirayuki yang lain yang entah kenapa menjadi hobinya saat ini dan tiba-tiba ponselnya kembali berbunyi, sebuah pesan dari seorang gadis yang memintanya untuk menjemputnya dibelakang _stage_ setelah mengetahui bahwa dirinya sedang memiliki waktu luang dari sahabat sialannya, Grimmjow.

Ingin rasanya ia meninju wajah kucing biru itu sekarang juga!

Bibirnya berdecak kesal dan melirik jam tangan hitamnya sambil menghentak kaki kesal. Memang ia mengiyakan permintaan sang gadis senja untuk berkencan, namun bukan untuk hari ini. Sudah lebih dari setengah jam ia menunggu diluar mobil disaat cuaca sedang bersalju dan gadis yang meminta untuk menjemputnya belum juga memunculkan wajahnya. Astaga, kakinya bisa-bisa kesemutan gara-gara menunggu gadis itu berdandan.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Kurosaki- _kun_." _Kami-sama_ terima kasih! Hampir saja ia ingin beranjak dari sana dan melanjutkan perjalanannya ke toko buku.

Ichigo melirik ke arah gadis dengan surai senja yang berdiri dihadapannya dengan senyum malu-malu. Jujur saja, gadis itu terlihat cantik. Dengan celana jeans hitam panjang dan kemeja putih serta jaket _pink_ yang bertengger manis di tubuh langsingnya dan juga _boots_ _higheels_ hitam berbulu. Tapi, entah kenapa Ichigo tak merasa tertarik sedikitpun.

Dengan senyum palsu, Ichigo membukakan pintu mobil _sport_ hitam miliknya dan mempersilahkan Inoue Orihime masuk, membuat sang empu memerah malu karena perlakuan dari pemuda idamannya.

Selama perjalanan, Inoue terus saja tersenyum sambil sesekali melirik Ichigo yang tampak konsentrasi mengemudikan mobilnya. Tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulut Ichigo. Pemuda orange itu tampak tak peduli dengan suasana aneh yang diciptakan oleh dirinya dan Inoue.

"Kita mau kemana, Kurosaki- _kun_?" Tanya Inoue malu-malu yang berusaha untuk mengajak pemuda disampingnya untuk mengobrol dengannya.

"Entahlah. Bukankah kau yang memintaku untuk menjemputmu?" Balas Ichigo sambil tetap berkonsentrasi mengemudi. Ia tak ingin menabrak sesuatu hanya karena keasyikan mengobrol saat mengemudi.

Mendengar ucapan Ichigo, gadis itu tampak berpikir-pikir. Benar ucapan Ichigo, seharusnya ia yang menentukan tempat kencannya karena ia mengajak Ichigo dahulu. Sekilas ia teringat sosok pria bertopi hijau dengan sendal _geta_ -nya dan juga kipas yang selalu ia gunakan saat mereka masih kuliah. Sebuah tempat yang biasa ia kunjungi bersama dengan teman-temannya dan juga Ichigo.

"Bagaimana kalau ketempat Urahara- _san_? Sudah lama aku tak pernah kesana lagi semenjak kita wisuda." Tawar Inoue dengan wajah penuh harap pada Ichigo.

Pemuda itu tak menjawab ataupun menganggukkan kepalanya menanggapi tawaran Inoue. Ia hanya mempercepat laju mobilnya. Merasa bahwa Ichigo sama sekali tak menanggapi perkataannya dan terus diam membuat semangatnya hilang. Senyum manisnya hilang dan kepalanya tertunduk sedih akan sikap acuh tak acuh dari Ichigo.

Tapi, ia kembali menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Ia harus mendapatkan kembali hati Ichigo dan takkan melepaskannya lagi dari sisinya seperti dulu. Meski itu membutuhkan waktu yang lama.

.

.

.

Pemuda berambut merah itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat sosok gadis bertubuh mungil yang duduk dihadapannya kini tengah melahap semangkuk besar _ramen_ ekstra pedas dengan keringat yang terus bercucuran dari dahinya. Ia tak habis pikir kalau gadis bermarga Kuchiki ini akan memesan semangkuk _ramen_ dengan kuah merah seperti lava itu dengan semangat plus _shiratama_ yang selalu wajib ada jika ia berkunjung ke kafe Urahara- _san_.

Rukia terus saja menyeruput mie berkuah super pedas itu dengan membabi buta. Ia tak peduli jika saat pulang nanti, ia harus berdiam selama sejam di kamar mandi dan menelan beberapa pil pereda sakit perut asalkan kekesalannya menghilang. Lagipula entah kenapa ia sangat menginginkan _ramen_ dibandingkan es krim sebagai pereda amarahnya.

Gulp...gulp...gulp...

Setelah mie-nya habis, ia meneguk kuah panas dan pedas itu hingga tandas tak bersisa. Senyum puas tertera diwajahnya. Diambilnya tisu yang berada di dalam tasnya dan ia lap wajahnya yang penuh dengan keringat. Selesai dengan ritual membersihkan wajahnya, ia akhirnya menatap Renji yang sedari tadi tersenyum geli padanya dengan wajah cemberut.

"Kau menyebalkan, Renji. Seharusnya kau memakan pesananmu dan bukannya memandangiku makan." Gerutu Rukia dengan wajah berkedut kesal. Renji terkekeh geli mendengarnya dan membalas, "Syukurlah kau sudah kembali menjadi Rukia- _ku._ "

 _Blush!_

Rukia langsung menginjak kaki Renji dan memalingkan wajahnya ke luar jendela. Ia merasakan panas diwajahnya hanya karena ucapan Renji. Senyum tipis tertera diwajah manisnya saat mendengar Renji yang mengeluh kesakitan karena injakan kakinya yang kuat dan menyakitkan. Beruntung saja, kafe saat ini sangat ramai sehingga tak ada yang mendengar pekikan Renji tadi.

"Kau benar-benar tidak berubah, Rukia. Masih saja suka menginjak kakiku." Keluh Renji yang masih merasakan nyeri di kakinya akibat injakan 'penuh cinta' ala Rukia. "Terima kasih atas pujianmu, Renji." Balas Rukia dengan nada bangga yang membuat pemuda merah dihadapannya _sweatdrop_.

Seulas senyum tulus tercetak diwajah Renji. Ia bersyukur, meski Rukia dihadapi oleh berbagai masalah, dia tetap menjadi Rukia yang ia kenal sejak kecil. Walau ia tahu bahwa gadis dihadapannya ini menyimpan masalahnya sendiri dan tak ingin orang mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

Ditariknya tangan Rukia dan ia genggam dengan erat, membuat Rukia tersentak kaget karena sikap Renji yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi serius.

"Apa sekarang sudah terlambat, Rukia?" Tanya Renji dengan wajah serius. Gadis itu terdiam dan suaranya tiba-tiba menghilang. Ia mengerti apa yang tengah Renji katakan. Janji. Ya, janji yang ia ucapkan empat tahun lalu, untuk tetap menunggu Renji kapanpun.

Namun, kini entah mengapa lidahnya terasa kelu dan kaku untuk menjawab pertanyaan Renji. Ia bingung. Ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Seharusnya ia dengan mudah menjawab iya, karena Renji adalah orang yang ia sukai.

Mengerti Rukia tak membalas perkataannya, Renji hanya dapat tersenyum getir. Ia lepaskan genggaman tangan Rukia dengan lembut. Ia tahu semuanya akan berakhir seperti ini. Empat tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar dan mungkin gadis ini sudah menemukan pemuda lain yang selalu berada disisinya.

 _Grep!_

Tangan Rukia tiba-tiba menggenggam tangan Renji. Gadis itu sedikit menunduk dan ia mengangkat wajahnya dengan senyum manis.

"Maaf, tadi aku hanya shock mendengarmu berkata seperti tadi. Tentu saja belum terlambat. Kita bisa memulainya sekarang." _Sakit._ Hati Rukia merasa sakit hanya karena mengatakan beberapa kalimat yang tiba-tiba keluar dari mulutnya meski kini ia memasang senyum manis. Tapi, hatinya semakin sakit saat melihat Renji tersenyum bahagia karenanya.

Ia tak mengerti kenapa ia jadi seperti ini. Berbohong pada sosok pemuda yang ia...sukai. Benarkah ia masih memendam rasa suka padanya? Ia sendiri tak tahu akan hatinya. Pikirannya saat ini benar-benar terombang-ambing. Antara masalah dengan _Nii-sama_ , Renji, dan juga Kurosaki Ichigo yang entah kenapa belakangan ini selalu ada dipikirannya.

" _Arigatou,_ Rukia."

To Be Continued

* * *

 **Chapter 3 update!**

 **Huwaa,, udah sebulan lebih Reiko gak ngelanjutin fic ini karena sibuk dengan tugas kuliah T_T, gomennasai, minna-san!**

 **Ditambah lagi, chapter 3 malah full RenRuki dan IchiHime. Reiko janji chapter selanjutnya bakalan full IchiRuki. yosh, ganbatte!**

 **Makasih juga untuk** **Azura Kuchiki, Crhzzz, dan Asyah Hatsune yang udah nyempetin review. Maaf updatenya sangat-sangatlah lama #plak**

 **Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya, minna-san!**

 **Akhir kata**

 **RnR, please?**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kuchiki Rukia kembali menghela napas lelah. Mata violetnya memandang kalender yang tergeletak diatas meja belajarnya dengan lesu. 23 Desember. Seharusnya malam ini ia akan mengadakan _christmas eve_ bersama Renji di apartemennya. Namun, pemuda itu membatalkan janjinya dengan alasan ia disuruh oleh ayahnya untuk pergi menghadiri rapat penting di perusahaan ayahnya.

Jujur saja, ia merasa lega karena Renji membatalkan niatnya hari ini untuk merayakan malam natal karena ia tidak perlu berbohong pada Renji dan memasang senyum palsu jika bertemu. Ia bisa terbebas dari kebohongan yang ia ciptakan sendiri untuk sehari. Yah, setidaknya seharian ini ia bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri.

Yang membuatnya tak bersemangat adalah ia tak punya acara lain dan tak ada siapapun yang bisa diajak untuk merayakan malam natal bersamanya. Momo akan merayakan malam natal dengan Toushiro, kekasihnya yang seorang pemusik dan aktor tampan di Jepang. Tatsuki sibuk dengan latihan karate untuk perlombaan se-Jepang. Nell jangan ditanya. Gadis dengan rambut hijau tosca itu pasti sudah menggaet kekasih birunya yang super sibuk untuk kencan seharian.

Mereka benar-benar melupakannya kalau sudah menyangkut hari spesial seperti hari ini dan besok!

Dengan malas ia berjalan menuju kamarnya dan mengambil jaket ungu kesayangannya dan juga tak lupa earphone. Setelah semua terpasang rapi, ia berjalan keluar kamar dan mengunci apartemennya. Mungkin pergi membeli beberapa novel bukan ide yang buruk. Setidaknya ia bisa mengisi waktu luang dengan membaca dua atau tiga novel sebagai peghilang bosan.

~Bleach~

Pairing: Ichigo x Rukia

Genre: Drama and Romance

Warning: OOC, Typo bertebaran. Jika ada kesamaan cerita, mohon dimaafkan

Karena cerita ini sepenuhnya dari otak author.

Kurosaki Ichigo kembali memijit pelipisnya pusing. Semenjak kejadian beberapa hari lalu disaat ia menerima ajakan kencan Inoue, gadis itu semakin gencar mengajaknya berkencan dan sekarang ia diajak untuk mengadakan malam natal bersama gadis itu.

Persetan dengan teman-teman se-manajemennya yang membiarkannya merayakan malam natal sendirian. Setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada memberikan harapan pada gadis yang tak ia sukai lagi. Bukannya ia membenci Inoue, ia menyanyangi Inoue tapi hanya sekadar teman dan tak lebih dan ia tak ingin melukai perasaan seorang gadis, terlebih temannya sendiri.

Ia menyimpan ponselnya yang tengah ia genggam tanpa membalas pesan dari Inoue. Ia tak ingin dipusingkan oleh masalah yang tak penting dan kini ia mendapatkan libur seharian penuh dikarenakan direktur manajemennya, Kyoraku tak ingin artis-artisnya kehilangan waktu-waktu berharga bersama orang tercinta dihari spesial. Meski itu hanya satu hari.

Ichigo kembali mencari satu persatu buku yang hendak ia beli. Ya, sedari siang hingga kini petang dirinya terus berada di toko buku yang menjadi tujuannya beberapa hari lalu. Tempat ia pertama kali bertemu sosok gadis bertubuh mungil yang mengenalkannya pada dunia pernovelan. Walau sacara tidak langsung karena sebenarnya gadis itu hanya mengalah padanya dan menyerahkan buku novel yang Grimmjow pesan yang tak pernah ia berikan pada sahabat birunya itu.

Istilahnya pura-pura kehabisan stok padahal ia menyimpan novel yang tinggal satu-satunya itu untuk dirinya sendiri. Dasar!

Manik hazelnya terus meneliti nama pengarang novel-novel yang luar biasa banyak. Ia tak ingin melewatkan setiap buku karangan Sode No Shirayuki yang selalu membuatnya tertarik. Tapi tunggu dulu, bukankah itu novel karangan William Shakespeare? Novel _Romeo and Juliet_? Kisah cinta tragis dan menyedihkan sepanjang sejarah?

Tanpa pikir panjang tangannya mencoba menggapai buku yang telah lama ia incar semenjak dulu dan tak sengaja bersinggungan dengan tangan lain yang hendak mencapainya juga. _De ja vu_. Dengan cepat ia menoleh dan mendapati sosok gadis bertubuh mungil dengan jaket yang sama seperti pertama mereka bertemu tengah memandang dirinya juga dengan terkejut.

"Ichigo/Rukia!" Ucap mereka bersamaan.

Senyum segera mengembang tanpa ia sadari begitupun dengan Rukia. Mereka sama-sama tersenyum bahagia. Entah karena akhirnya ada seseorang yang mereka kenali sama-sama memiliki hobi yang sama atau karena memang ada seseorang yang menemani malam natal tanpa merasa kesepian. _Well,_ setidaknya begitulah menurut mereka.

"Apa kabarmu?" Sapa Ichigo. Tanpa ia sadari, pikirannya tidak lagi terfokus pada novel yang ingin ia miliki tadi karena sekarang pikirannya terfokus pada gadis mungil dengan mata violet besar dan manisnya. Ia benar-benar merasa senang hanya karena pertemuan yang ketiga kali mereka.

Gadis itu menganggukkan kepalanya dengan senyum manis. Ichigo dapat melihat wajah letih gadis itu meski ia sedang tersenyum sekalipun. Dengan kantung hitam tipis dibawah matanya pertanda lelah. Tapi, ia memilih untuk menanyakan perihal itu nanti.

"Seperti biasa. Topi kupluk dan kacamata hitam, _huh_?" Ucap Rukia melihat penampilan Kurosaki Ichigo yang seperti biasa ia lihat. Ichigo hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya gugup. Tak mungkin ia mengekspos dirinya di depan publik dan mengundang gosip tak jelas mengenai dirinya lalu menghalangi niatnya membeli buku hanya karena _papparazi_ dan _fans_ yang mengerumuni dirinya. Oh, lebih baik ia memilih dipandangi orang sebagai orang aneh dan menikmati harinya.

Matanya beralih pada tangan gadis tersebut. Dilihatnya tangan gadis itu penuh akan beberapa buku novel dan juga sepertinya beberapa buku referensi begitupun dirinya walau buku referensi _is a big no no_. _He really hate when it's about study_. Meski ia adalah pemegang nilai tertinggi saat wisuda se-Universitas.

"Kau benar-benar menyukai novel ya, Rukia." Ucap Ichigo sambil membantu gadis itu membawa beberapa bukunya yang terlihat sangat berat untuk ukuran seorang gadis bawa. Kaki jenjangnya yang terbalut celana jeans hitamnya mulai melangkahkan kaki menuju ke kasir diikuti oleh Rukia. Melupakan fakta bahwa ada satu buku yang sama-sama mereka inginkan hanya karena perasaan senang akan bertemu satu sama lain.

"Itu sudah menjadi kebiasaanku. Dan kulihat kau semakin menyukai novel, Ichigo?" Balas Rukia yang berjalan disamping Ichigo dengan headphone yang semula bertengger di telinganya kini menggantung lemas di leher putihnya.

Pemuda itu hanya mengedikkan bahu dan tersenyum tipis, "Kurasa begitu. Sepertinya virus kutu bukumu menular padaku." Ucap Ichigo enteng. Rukia langsung berwajah masam mendengarnya.

Enak saja pemuda orange disampingnya ini mengatakan dirinya kutu buku!

Secara spontan, Rukia langsung menendang tulang kering Ichigo hingga mendengar pekikan tertahan Ichigo bersamaan dengan mata yang melotot. Tak percaya bahwa gadis mungil ini akan menendangnya dengan begitu keras dan tentu saja menyakitkan.

Rukia berjalan mendahuluinya dengan sikap angkuh menuju kasir diikuti dirinya yang terus mengelus kakinya yang kesakitan. Perlu ia ingat, pandai-pandailah menghindar jika ingin memuji -menghina- gadis mungil itu atau tulang keringnya lah yang jadi sasaran amukan.

"Benar-benar gadis yang berbahaya."

.

.

.

Kuchiki Byakuya menatap langit malam yang di hiasi salju putih dibalik jendela ruang kerjanya. Mata hitamnya memandang datar tanpa ada minat sedikitpun pada gumpalan putih kesukaan adik kecilnya. Kenangan beberapa tahun kembali hinggap di pikirannya.

Kenangan di mana ia dan Rukia bertengkar hebat di malam bersalju.

 _Flashback on~_

 ** _Sudah tiga bulan lamanya sang kakek, Kuchiki Ginrei, meninggal dunia. Ia yang masih berusia enam belas tahun harus menggantikan posisi sang kakek sebagai pemimpin Kuchiki Corp. dan bertanggung jawab atas kesuksesan perusahaannya._**

 ** _Tentu ia yang masih belum mengerti akan arti menjadi seorang pemimpin, membuatnya harus bekerja keras untuk belajar tentang tata krama dan sikap kepemimpinan juga mengenai seluk beluk perusahaan. Kegiatannya ini membuat hubungannya dengan sang adik, satu-satunya keluarga yang ia punya, menjadi renggang dan kaku._**

 ** _Keadaannya semakin parah dengan datangnya pemilik perusahaan elektronik terbesar nomor dua ke mansion Kuchiki. Seorang wanita gila mabuk namun sangat disegani oleh perusahaan lain meminta agar sang adik, Rukia untuk di tunangkan dengan adiknya yang lebih tua tiga tahun dari Rukia, Shiba Kaien._**

 ** _Wanita itu, Shiba Kuukaku , berpesan agar menunangkan adik mereka secepatnya dengan alasan ia menyukai Rukia sejak lama. Ia hanya menginginkan agar perjanjian yang telah ayahnya buat dengan Kuchiki Ginrei terlaksana, menikahkan salah satu pewaris mereka._**

 ** _Byakuya yang saat itu tidak tahu menahu mengenai perihal pertunangan itu, menolak mentah-mentah usulan dari Kuukaku. Namun, ia kembali memikirkan mengenai kerja sama yang telah dilakukan oleh perusahaan Kuchiki dengan Shiba selama beberapa dekade. Jika ia membatalkan usulan dari keluarga Shiba, kemungkinan besar kerja sama antara perusahaan mereka terputus._**

 ** _Ia terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya angkat bicara._**

 ** _"Baiklah, Shiba-san. Tapi dengan syarat Rukia dan Shiba-san akan bertunangan setelah Rukia menyelesaikan sekolahnya." Ucapnya dengan wajah datar. Kuukaku tersenyum geli melihat Byakuya._**

 ** _"Tak perlu terlalu kaku. Kau cukup memanggilku dengan nama depanku." Balas Kuukaku dengan nada riang sambil menghisap cerutu dari pipa kesayangan._**

 ** _"Hn."_**

 ** _Setelah Kuukaku berpamitan pada Byakuya, pemuda yang masih berusia tujuh belas tahun itu hanya mengurung dirinya kembali di dalam ruang kerjanya dan berkutat dengan urusan perusahaannya._**

 ** _Lima tahun terlewati semenjak pertemuan Byakuya dengan Kuukaku untuk pertama kalinya dan kini adalah hari kelulusan Rukia. Gadis kecil yang kini sudah beranjak dewasa itu telah dianggap cukup matang untuk ditunangkan dengan Shiba Kaien._**

 ** _Pada malam setelah Rukia mengikuti pesta kelulusan bersama teman-temannya, Byakuya memanggil Rukia untuk membicarakan masalah perjodohan itu._**

 ** _"Tidak Nii-sama. Aku tak mencintai Kaien-dono." Tolak Rukia dengan halus. Ia benar – benar serius dengan ucapannya. Karena ia tahu, bahwa meski ia dekat dengan Kaien tapi pemuda itu tak memiliki sedikitpun rasa tertarik padanya. Yang ia tahu bahwa Kaien memiliki seorang kekasih._**

 ** _Byakuya memandang datar namun dingin pada Rukia membuat gadis itu tersentak takut. Untuk pertama kalinya ia dipandang dingin oleh kakaknya._**

 ** _"Aku tak ingin mendengar kata tidak, Rukia. Setelah kau bertunangan, kau akan memimpin perusahaan cabang kita di New York. Perusahaan kita telah lama bekerja sama dengan Shiba Corp. dan aku tak ingin hubungan kerja sama kita putus hanya karena masalah ini." Tegas Byakuya tanpa ada penolakan. Ia kemudian bangkit dari tatami dan berniat beranjak dari sana._**

 ** _Namun, langkahnya terhenti akibat genggaman tangan mungil Rukia yang begitu erat. Gadis itu tampak menatap nyalang dirinya. Tatapan yang belum pernah ia lihat dari Rukia._**

 ** _"Perusahaan Kuchiki akan baik-baik saja tanpa adanya acara perjodohan tiba-tiba ini, Nii-sama. Sudah cukup Nii-sama mengabaikanku selama lima tahun ini. Aku hanya ingin Nii-sama mempercayaiku sepenuhnya akan keselamatan cabang perusahaan Kuchiki. Aku hanya tak ingin takdirku ditentukan oleh orang lain termasuk Nii-sama. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Nii-sama!"_**

 ** _Plak!_**

 ** _Rukia terdiam. Tamparan kuat dilayang ke pipinya oleh sang kakak yang selalu perhatian padanya. Pipi putihnya memerah akibat tamparan Byakuya. Matanya menatap shock sang kakak yang tetap memasang wajah datar bahkan setelah menamparnya. Sesuatu yang tidak akan kakaknya lakukan dan kini ia yang merasakan panasnya tamparan tersebut._**

 ** _"Nii-sama."_**

 ** _"Jika kau tak mematuhi perintahku, keluar saja dari rumah ini. Aku tak ingin ada seorang pembangkang sepertimu dan tak mematuhi aturan keluarga Kuchiki." Ucapnya sambil berjalan keluar dari ruang keluarga tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada sosok Rukia yang terdiam sambil meneteskan air matanya._**

 ** _Gadis itu langsung berlari menuju kamarnya dan mengurung diri disana. Meluapkan semua kesedihannya dengan membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal._**

 _Flashback off~_

Paginya, ia mendapat berita dari para pelayan keluarga Kuchiki bahwa Rukia tak berada di kamarnya. Lemari berisi baju dan semua boneka _chappy_ kesayangannya raib. Tak ada yang tersisa sedikitpun selain kamar yang benar-benar terlihat kosong.

Byakuya beranjak dari jendela dan memilih mengistirahatkan dirinya di sofa hitam disudut ruangan. Kegiatan yang sangat jarang ia lakukan. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak. Tumpukan perkamen kerja ia biarkan begitu saja diatas meja kerja tanpa ada minat sedikitpun untuk mengerjakannya saat ini.

Pikirannya kini terfokus pada Rukia. Kejadian beberapa hari lalu disaat sang adik menyerahkan amplop coklat berisi kertas cek dengan nilai ratusan juta yen begitu saja masih hinggap dipikirannya. Bukan masalah uang, melainkan tatapan kecewa Rukia padanya.

"Hah..." Ia benar-benar sendirian seperti malam-malam natal sebelumnya.

.

.

.

Rukia berjalan dengan riang menuju apartemennya. Selama tiga jam, ia dan Ichigo terus berbincang ringan layaknya kenalan lama di dalam toko buku Hanatarou sambil di temani secangkir coklat panas yang entah kenapa tersedia didalam toko buku tersebut.

Senyum manisnya tak lepas dari bibirnya. Entah kenapa ia merasa senang hanya karena berbincang dengan sosok yang bahkan belum ia kenal lama. Ia benar-benar merasa bebas dan segala permasalahan yang menumpuk di pikirannya, menghilang entah kemana.

 ** _"Aku benar-benar menyukai Sode No Shirayuki."_**

Pipi putih bersihnya kini dihiasi oleh rona merah samar. Ia teringat saat bertanya pada Ichigo siapa novelis yang paling ia sukai dan pemuda itu dengan santainya menyebut _penname_ -nya. Entah kenapa, ia tak pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini sebelumnya. Dada yang berdetak kencang yang menyenangkan namun disaat bersamaan juga sakit.

Ia semakin melajukan jalannya ketika melihat lift yang berada didalam gedung apartemen itu hampir tertutup. Dengan cekatan, ia berhasil masuk ke dalam lift yang berisi beberapa gadis muda bertubuh molek dengan pakaian ketat dan dandanan yang menor, dengan napas terengah-engah.

Segera ia menekan tombol lantai kamar apartemennya berada. Lantai 13 dari 20 lantai apartemen sederhana itu. Ia benar-benar harus istirahat karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam.

'Ting!'

Rukia langsung berjalan keluar dari lift dan buru-buru hendak menuju ke kamarnya dan berendam di air hangat selama setengah jam. Namun, langkahnya melambat dan terhenti ketika melihat sosok pemuda berambut hitam _spike_ tengah berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya sambil memainkan ponselnya.

Sadar akan keberadaannya, pemuda itu langsung menoleh dan tersenyum senang padanya. Membuat Rukia tersentak kaget ketika pemuda itu berjalan santai ke arahnya.

"Lama tak bertemu, Rukia- _chan._ " Sapa pemuda itu saat berdiri menjulang tepat dihadapannya. Rukia sedikit mundur dengan mata melebar. Ia benar-benar ingin pergi saat ini juga karena sosok yang selama ini selalu ia hindari kini berdiri di hadapannya tanpa pemberitahuan.

"Kaien- _dono?_ "

To Be Continued

* * *

 **Chapter 4 update!**

 **Sesuai janji, Reiko tidak terlalu lama update chap selanjutnya dan yap, meski tidak full IchiRuki, tapi semoga reader-san sekalian suka.**

 **Dan juga Kaien disini muncul bersama Byaku-nii. Lalu, apa-apaan itu, kok Byaku-nii berubah kejam sih sama Rukia?! #plak**

 **Sebenarnya Reiko sedikit berat untuk buat Byaku-nii jadi kejam begini, namun apalah daya karena tuntutan peran #halah!**

 **Oke, makasih Reiko ucapkan pada Azura Kuchiki-san dan juga darries-san yang udah nyempetin review cerita Reiko.**

 **Akhir kata,**

 **RnR, please?**


End file.
